Rapid advances in communications technologies and changing workspace organization have provided workforces with flexibility in selection and use of workplace environment. As just one example, in recent years, open plan workplaces have increased in utilization and popularity. Improvements in workspace implementation and functionality will further enhance utilization and flexibility of workplace environments.